PS You're A Girl
by Niknakz93
Summary: Gabriel gets turned into a woman for the day... need I say more-? Maybe a guy hitting on him? Or a few embarrassing chick-flick moments? But one things sure... Hilarity ensues! One-shot, R&R?


Gabriel was scowling.

He'd soon changed his mind on getting cosy with Venus when she...

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, frowning now as he felt his body tingling. Then his eyes widened in horror.

_'Venus!'_

She leaned against the door, smirking. 'Oh? Alright there Loki? Or should I say "Lily?"' Gabriel stared in horror, then prodded his face. He was...

_'What have you done to me-!'_

Venus shook her long blonde hair back and smirked. 'Next time you'll think before you jump into bed with a Goddess. A whole day.' she smirked now, then vanished.

Gabriel shook his head, staring at his... her hair...

_He was going to have to call himself "Gabriella"_

Then he raised an eyebrow and grinned and looked down the shirt he had on, he prodded his backside and chest to make sure they were real.

Things were better already. But...

_'Oh my God-! I'm a chick!'_

He cocked his head and turned sideways, grinning- hell, he fancied himself. The woman... he was... had long blonde hair and the same shade eyes, nice ass and one smashing rack.

He grinned- maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

A day as a chick... sounded good! They had it so easy!

Oh boy was he wrong...

* * *

Gabriel stood before the make up counter, grinning- how he'd wanted to try this.

_'Hey there, may I help?'_

He looked up to see a young guy grinning at him, then he saw the mans grin and recognized it as one similar to his own.

Great (!) Now he was getting hit on... well, he was in a rather hot body...

This was going to be a laugh.

'Yes actually, I'm lookin' for some Rimmel London lipstick- scarlet color.'

The man grinned, then reached behind him and gave Gabriel one, saying. 'That color would really suit you.'

_Oh Hell... this wasn't happening... "hey mate, I'm an Archangel who's been in a male body since the dawn of Creation... really wanna hit on me?"_

'Thanks.' He grinned, taking it and giving him the money.

'I'm Kieran.'

_Oh double crap... damn you Venus..._

'I'm... Gabby.'

Kieran smiled. 'That's a lovely name.'

_Gabriel's better you Gaylord Focker!_

_'So...'_

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Yes?' Kieran chuckled. 'Just wondering... I've got a spare cinema ticket... if you'd like to come.' He flushed. 'I think you're really pretty.'

_Oh. My. Dad._

_What the Luci-freaking-hell-!_

Gabriel forced a laugh. 'Thank you.' Keiran raised an eyebrow. So-? Do you want to come?'

_Oh... err..._

'Sure.'

Keiran laughed. 'Awesome! I knock of in an hour if you want to meet me here?' Gabriel faked a grin again. 'Sure thing!'

_Oh fun (!) Five minuets as a chick... and he'd been picked up already! _

_I understand the phrase "all guys wanna do is get in your pants now."_

_

* * *

_

An hour later, and he *cough* she was back, deliberately wearing a short dress and tights. He'd managed to hit himself in the eye when trying to put a bra on... with the thing itself.

The joy of make up on covering up bruises (!)

Raccoon ink...

He saw Keiran waiting with...

Gabriels face turned into a grin- chocolates.

Bless him. He was going to Heaven for sure.

Picking up Archangels-in-need, he was an angel (!)

In the car, Keirans flashy red expensive one, Gabriel looked straight forwards, not daring to meet his eyes. But then he felt a hand going up his leg and he smacked the hand, scowling.

This was just... man was Venus going to pay _big time-!_

_

* * *

_

In the movie, Gabriel looked glum as they sat down on a repeat showing of PS- I Love You.

But what he underestimated, was the hormones chicks had, and found himself crying at the first few minuets of the film, but soon stopped when a hand came over the back of the seat, and he put it back, going. 'Nope.'

Keiran, of course, though he- she was teasing him...

It certainly made Gabriel thing about all the chicks he had...

Well...

By the end of the film, he was pissed off to find Keiran with his arms around him.

Freaking female hormones...

He sighed, then went to twirl his hair, then froze as he found it was gone. Gabriel put a hand on his chest and sighed in relief- they were gone.

Keiran noticed, then yelled out, falling of the chair. 'Holy crap-!' Gabriel held up a finger, silencing him, then said. 'Hang on-' then looked down the dress he was still... painfully... wearing.

He grinned. 'I'm a real boy!'

Keiran shook his head as the woman... man-? Vanished.

_Back to being "Heavens Playboy" again._

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry... but this... LMAO! The joy of random MSN converations and those two words. "Gabriel" and "female vessel" Viola! One shot madness! X Nicola**


End file.
